Astraea Smythe/Relationships
This page is comprised of Astraea Smythe's relationships with characters she has interacted with. Affiliations Kingdom of Altea Astraea is a native resident from the planet of Altea. With Altea's return following Allura's sacrifice, Astraea does what she can to tell the next Generations of Alteans about the Great Princess. Team Voltron Astraea is a member of Team Voltron. Smythe family Astraea is a member of the Smythe family. Relatives * Castor Smythe † (father) * Mira Smythe † (mother) * Coran Smythe (paternal uncle) * Hieronymus Wimbelton † (paternal great-grandfather) * Nyx (pet) * Stella and Calypso Kogane (future daughters) * Castor Kogane (future son) Castor Smythe Between her parents, Astraea was much closer to her father. Even though he was a scientist for Altea, he made sure to have time with Astraea and tried not to leave her long periods of time with his older brother, Coran. Astraea learned much about Altean technology from him and later, the Voltron Lions, as he helped design them. Even though her father helped design them, Astraea has no desire to ever fly one. Castor affectionately called her Astra. When Castor died giving up his life to make sure Astraea could make it to the Castle of Lions, she was heartbroken. Waking up 10,000 years later and remembering her father giving up his life for her, caused her to cry for many nights. When she marries Keith, and they have a son, she names him after her father. Coran Smythe Coran is Astraea's paternal uncle, her father's elder brother, and her legal guardian. WIth her mother rarely home and her father is a scientist, Coran helped his little brother raise Astraea and grew to treat her more like a daughter than a niece. Astraea, in turn, saw him as a second father. Astraea loves her uncle very much, even though she finds his overdramatic displays a bit strange and sometimes annoying, she still loves him dearly. Coran helped Astraea get through her first nights in the Castle of Lions after waking up 10,000 years later, and remembering her father risking his own life to make sure she made it. Astraea goes to him for advice, especially when she starts developing feelings for Keith. Mira Smythe Honestly, Astraea had a little to no relationship with her mother. As a Commander in the Altean Military, Mira was rarely home and stayed most of her time with her military troops. Astraea didn't know her as a mother, just "someone that gave birth to her". Astraea often wondered if she was the reason why Mira was never home. When the war with Zarkon began, Astraea did worry about her mother. She was sad when she passed away, but, had no other feelings. Astraea doesn't tell many people, but Starfall was the first and last gift from her mother. It was her 15th birthday present from her. While she doesn't like to admit it, Astraea treasures the sword. Nyx Nyx is Astraea's pet feline who she got as a gift from her father for her 15th birthday, which was months before Zarkon first attacked. Nyx means everything to as she is the last thing she got from her father. Nyx usually resides with Astraea riding on her shoulders, though she does enjoy chasing the Space Mice. Children In the future, Astraea goes on to marry Keith. Together, they have two daughters, Stella Allura, and Calpyso Cathrine, named after Allura and her best friend, Katie "Pidge" Holt, and one son, named in honor of her father, Castor Elijah. Love interest Keith Keith was the first one Astraea saw after falling out of the cryo-pod. Since meeting him, something about Keith drew Astraea to him. His stubborn attitude? Or just personality, Astraea wasn't sure. Until she could figure it out herself, she just formed a bond with Keith. They were able to bond because of both lost parents. They also bonded with their swords and could train together. Coming Soon With the end of Honvera, and Allura's sacrifice and the revival of New Altea, rather than stay with her Uncle, Astraea opted to join Keith with the Blade and help them. Eventually, she married Keith. Friends Princess Allura Allura is Astraea's childhood friend. With her Uncle being the Royal Adviser and often taking care of Astraea, with her mother not being around and Castor being busy, the two girls formed a strong friendship. Astraea wouldn't count Allura as her best friend, but a close friend nevertheless. Astraea doesn't treat Allura different and doesn't bother with her title half the time. Their friendship hit a dent when the Princess began to treat Keith differently after learning he was Half-Galra. Astraea found it annoying and hated it, she didn't like that Allura was treating him differently and bluntly ignoring him. After Allura apologized to Keith, their friendship returned to normal. Their friendship hit another rift when Lotor allied himself with Voltron. Something set Astraea off and she didn't like it, so she remained away from Lotor as much as she could. Allura tried to talk to Astraea, but Astraea wouldn't talk more about it. Only after Lotor's true intentions were revealed did they actually speak again and on better terms. When Allura sacrificed herself, Astraea was upset, since she was her childhood friend. Despite her friend being gone, Astraea pushed through but does remember her friend fondly. In fact, she names her firstborn daughter after Allura: Stella Allura Kogane. Hunk Astraea forms a friendship with Hunk, especially regarding his and Pidge's ideas involving Earth technology. She also enjoys spending time in the kitchen learning how to cook and trying new things (it does get tiring eating Space Gloop for a while). Lance Astraea was put off by Lance mostly due to his flirting, and not knowing what he was doing. The eventually became friends but not buddy-buddy. Their friendship strengthens when Lotor "joins" the team and both are unsure about him. They end up forming a brother-sister bond, one that Astraea did wish she had with her brother, and look after one another. With Allura's Sacrifice, Astraea does what she can to help Lance, even if he never moves on, she wants him to be happy. Katie "Pidge" Holt As the youngest of the team, Astraea and Pidge quickly became friends. Astraea grew interested in the humans and also in Pidge and their knowledge in technology. They often spent time just talking about the differences between Altean and Earth technology and try to figure out a way to join the two. She and Pidge also shared a moment with losing their family, though, in Pidge's case, they were just missing, but Astraea understood and tried to help her find them. Another thing that had them get closer, was that neither were into dresses and things that Allura liked. Their friendship did become distant when Lotor joined the team since she was on the side that maybe Lotor did change. They made up after learning the truth about Lotor and both told each other to forget about the past and move forward. Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane Astraea looks up to Shiro as an older brother and sees him as the Leader of Voltron. She cares about him and does worry when ends up waking up from nightmares. Astraea is working on something that could help him sleep a little better. Allies Blade of Marmora Astraea doesn't judge someone based on their species. As such she is more open to the Blade, and more willing to work with them. She has come to terms that not all Galra are bad, only those aligned with Zarkon. Astraea admires their skill and combat fighting and is very impressed that they were able to remain hidden from Zarkon for years. She gets a little closer to the Blade following her and Keith dating since they are kinda like his third family. Even though they did make Keith fight, Astraea got over it since she learned why Keith had his knife and he had wanted answers. Resistance With the alliance with the Resistance, Astraea helped out however she could. Be it delivering supplies or healing them. Enemies Zarkon and the Galra Empire Astraea holds a great hatred towards Zarkon and the Galra Empire for the destruction of her home planet and the death of her parents. She understands that not all Galra are evil, just the ones that align themselves with Zarkon. Lotor Following Lotor coming out as a new threat to her and the Paladins, Astraea treated him like any other enemy. When he intervened at the battle for Naxzela, allowing the Voltron Coalition to win and saving Keith's life, Astraea was thankful for him doing that, she continued to remain skeptical about him. She refused to do anything with him, even though Allura's growing trust in him. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z